


Por favor, Profesor

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, Spanish, Teacher-Student Relationship, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta está obsesionado con su profesor. Traducción de "Please, teacher" de Sublime Paradigm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por favor, Profesor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/899) by Sublime Paradigm. 



> Beta: Selene2000

 

—Mizuki-sensei. —Yuuta susurró el nombre para él mismo, observando embelesado la figura delgada mientras ésta atravesaba las puertas del campus.

Esto ocurría sin que él se diera cuenta; en un instante, Yuuta caminaría hacia sus clases, o saldría de ellas, o se dirigiría a la biblioteca o a cualquier sitio, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y, entonces, ubicaría a Mizuki-sensei —a veces caminando a su casa que estaba justo afuera del campus, a veces, caminando hacia sus clases, encaminándose a una reunión o yendo a almorzar. Repentinamente, Yuuta se descubría a él mismo siguiéndolo, moviéndose sigilosamente entre los árboles y las esquinas de los edificios. No podía explicar por qué o cómo, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y en ese momento, en el transcurso de dos semanas, ya era la sexta ocasión que lo había hecho.

Con total honestidad, nadie podía _no _notar a Misuki-sensei. Graduado de la Universidad de Tokio y experto en lenguas extranjeras, todos los alumnos estaban fascinados con un profesor que era casi de su misma edad. Pero aún dejando eso a un lado, él tenía presencia; era guapo y elegante, siempre impecablemente vestido, con una cálida sonrisa y una voz todavía más cálida que podía arrullarte hasta dormir o inflamarte con el deseo de aprender, según como la usase.

Yuuta estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado. De más estaba decir que su idea de "amor" era precipitada e inmadura, pero en la mente de un joven emocionalmente desnutrido y sexualmente inexperto, eso era amor.

A Yuuta nunca le había importado mucho aprender ninguna lengua aparte de la suya antes de que Mizuki-sensei llegara a su vida, pero ahora estaba aprendiendo inglés, francés y español con todo el fervor, la pasión y la intensa concentración que los profesores ven en pocos alumnos durante toda su vida académica. Era afortunado y desafortunado al mismo tiempo que no fueran materias fáciles para Yuuta; desafortunado porque era muy frustrante, pero afortunado porque significaba pasar más tiempo con Misuki-sensei para recibir ayuda extra.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando notó que Misuki-sensei estaba dirigiéndose a su casa en vez de a cualquier otro lado del campus. Ahora no tendría oportunidad de encontrarse "accidentalmente" con él y pedirle ayuda para algo. Aún así, Yuuta descubrió que no podía evitar seguirlo más allá. Seguir a su sensei tenía algo de excitante, y hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que corriera el sudor por sus sienes con cada paso silencioso que daba. Era casi como una adicción, algo que saboreaba aunque sabía muy bien que era extraño e indecente. La silueta en retirada de Mizuki-sensei era como una droga, y entre más cerca podía acercarse sin ser notado, mejor era la emoción que se disparaba por sus venas.

Sólo a un par de pasos de distancia, detrás de ese enorme roble. Deprisa, que está dejando el campus. Yuuta llegó hasta la verja, debatiendo si continuar adelante o no; normalmente ese era el sitio donde se detenía y regresaba, pero en esa ocasión se sentía con suerte, o era simplemente que se sentía valiente, y antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, dio un par de pasos a través de la verja de metal. Era una hora extraña, muchos alumnos estaban en clase, y el área estaba completamente vacía excepto por Yuuta y la silueta andante de Mizuki-sensei. Yuuta entró en pánico durante un momento, pero se empujó a seguir adelante, y estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera miró hacia dónde estaba yendo. Tropezó con una rama y jadeó cuando el ruido de la madera rompiéndose perturbó el silencio, causando que Mizuki-sensei se girara hacia él.

—¿Yuuta-kun?

Yuuta se detuvo en seco, su corazón dejando de latir durante un momento cuando la voz de Mizuki-sensei dijo su nombre. Se quedó parado, paralizado, temeroso de respirar, mientras Mizuki-sensei regresaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Oh, joder, lo habían pillado. Oh, joder, no tenía ni puta idea de qué decir en su defensa.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Yuuta-kun? —Mizuki-sensei se detuvo cerca de él, desprendiendo un dulce aroma a cerezas y a melón, mirándolo inquisitivamente a los ojos.

—Yo, eh, no —Yuuta emitió tres sílabas en tres breves respiros—. Sólo estaba… quiero decir… um…

Mizuki-sensei se rió suavemente.

—Mmm, _has _estado siguiéndome, ¿verdad? Qué _tierno._

Durante unos dolorosos y largos segundos toda función vital cesó, incluyendo la actividad en su corazón y en su cerebro. Yuuta se puso rojo como una cereza, su cara era una expresión de puro desconcierto. Pero Mizuki-sensei sólo se rió otra vez.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto. Tenía un presentimiento acerca de tus intenciones ocultas tras el mundo de las lenguas, Yuuta-kun —bromeó Mizuki-sensei con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Estabas interesado en mi ayuda, o estabas buscando algo más?

Yuuta tragó nerviosamente. ¿Algo más? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Eh, yo… —tartamudeó, no muy seguro de qué decir.

Mizuki-sensei sonrió casi depredadoramente.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?

Yuuta lo miró boquiabierto durante un momento, y entonces, cerró la boca rápidamente, sintiéndose aturdido.

—Yo, ah, no traigo mis libros conmigo.

—¿Eh? Bueno, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar otras maneras de entretenernos. ¿Ya cenaste?

Yuuta negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creer que eso estuviera pasando. _¿Otras maneras de entretenerse? _¿Había escuchado correctamente?

—Claro —respondió sin pensarlo—. ¡Quiero decir, no! No, todavía no he cenado.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, Yuuta-kun? —Mizuki-sensei pronunció su nombre como si fuera algo digno de ser saboreado, todo el tiempo mirándolo de una manera tan lasciva que provocaba escalofríos en Yuuta.

—Seguro —respondió Yuuta tragando pesadamente, en silencio dándole gracias a Dios y a cualquier deidad que, sin duda alguna, estaban velando por él en ese momento.

A pesar de que era pequeño y de que por fuera tenía mala apariencia, por dentro, el hogar de Mizuki-sensei era cálido, cómodo y elegante. Yuuta se acomodó en un sofá particularmente suave y acolchado, hundiéndose entre los cojines con un placentero suspiro mientras Mizuki-sensei iba a la cocina a preparar la cena. El cuarto donde estaba Yuuta era una combinación entre biblioteca y sala de estar, adornada con estantes llenos de libros, sillones, mesitas ratoneras y lámparas. Afuera, el sol estaba poniéndose, y la tenue luz de las lámparas era relajante por la manera en que se reflejaba sobre el pulido piso de madera. Música ligeramente clásica tocaba desde algún lado, y después de un rato, un delicioso aroma comenzó a llenar el aire, indudablemente proveniente de lo que fuera que Mizuki-sensei estuviera cocinando.

Yuuta no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido antes de que Mizuki-sensei regresara cargando con él una bandeja con comida. Yuuta notó de inmediato la botella de vino y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Nunca había sido muy bueno para manejar el alcohol, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía protestar cuando Mizuki-sensei le sirvió una copa. Especialmente cuando dicho sensei se había sentado justo junto a él y su pierna rozó contra la suya cuando se inclinó sobre la mesita para servirle el vino.

Le llevó una buena cena, dos copas de vino y una buena hora de Mizuki-sensei rozándose causalmente contra su costado, antes de que las inhibiciones de Yuuta comenzaran a desvanecerse.

—¿Tiene novia, sensei? —Yuuta sabía que su "yo" sobrio se habría horrorizado por aquella pregunta.

Mizuki-sensei se rió bajito y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

—No.

Yuuta tomó un gran trago, gimiendo un poco de lo bien que se sentía el vino deslizándose por su lengua.

—¿Novio?

Mizuki-sensei arqueó una ceja y sonrió engreídamente.

—No desde que vivo aquí.

—Ah. —Yuuta asintió como si esa declaración tuviera sentido.

Podía sentir a Mizuki-sensei observándolo. Se apoyó informalmente contra el respaldo del sofá, abriendo las piernas un poco para que su muslo derecho pudiera tocar el izquierdo del sensei. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, cuidando de no derramar el vino (el sofá lucía como si fuera de los caros) y descansó su mano libre justo encima del respaldo. Para su enorme disfrute, Mizuki-sensei imitó su ejemplo y también se apoyó, hundiéndose entre los cojines junto a él y girando su cuerpo sólo un poco para poder encarar a Yuuta.

—¿Y tú, Yuuta-kun? ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

Mizuki-sensei acarició la pierna de Yuuta con un solo dedo, casi de manera experimental. Yuuta luchó para no estremecerse, mirando intensamente ese dedo mientras alcanzaba su cinturón y se retiraba, para su gran decepción. Le llevó un momento recordar que le acababan de hacer una pregunta.

—¿Yo? No. A nadie en particular.

Fingió indiferencia, confiando en que el sonrojo de su cara pudiera ser atribuido al alcohol. Mizuki-sensei se rió bajito y suave, y Yuuta desvió la mirada, empinándose el resto del vino y sentándose derecho para poder colocar la copa sobre la mesita. Al regresar a su posición anterior, sintió que Mizuki-sensei estaba más cerca de él que un momento antes, casi acurrucado contra su costado. El vino estaba haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas, sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad, lo cual sólo facilitó lo que sucedió a continuación. Levantó una mano y tocó el cabello de su sensei… algo que él, por más raro que pareciera, había estado deseando hacer desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

—Qué suave —observó en voz alta—. Siempre me lo había preguntado.

Mizuki-sensei sólo lo observó en silencio, sin retirarse, así que Yuuta se envalentonó y lo peinó con sus dedos. Un par de caricias y su mano se atrevió a tocar la cabeza, y Mizuki-sensei ronroneó, inclinándose hacia ese toque con una sonrisa placentera mientras Yuuta volvía a frotar sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo, convirtiendo ese movimiento en un tipo de masaje. Después de un par de minutos, Yuuta comenzó a sentirse extraño e intentó retirar la mano, sólo para tener a Mizuki-sensei tomándolo de la muñeca y apoyándola contra su mejilla.

—No te vayas.

La orden que brotó de los labios de Mizuki-sensei parecía más una pregunta, suave y casi esperanzadora.

Yuuta sintió una ráfaga de adrenalina recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera drogado.

—No voy a ningún lado. —Con el pulgar recorrió el pómulo de Mizuki-sensei, el cual se sentía suave y tibio bajo su toque. Mizuki-sensei se empujó para enderezarse y lo contempló durante un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre él y envolver el cuello de Yutta con sus brazos, inclinándose tanto, tan cerca, que su aliento fluía húmedo y caliente sobre el rostro de Yuuta. Éste tragó; asombro, deseo y duda librando una batalla en su interior—. Mizuki-sensei… —comenzó a decir, pero no supo cómo continuar.

Mizuki-sensei inclinó su cabeza como si fuera a besarlo, y Yuuta se rindió, rodeando la delgada figura con sus brazos y tirando de su joven profesor hasta colocarlo encima de su regazo.

—Llámame sólo Mizuki —susurró Mizuki-sensei _(Mizuki) _antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre los de Yuuta.

Mizuki era tibio y suave, tenía el gusto al vino al cual seguramente también Yuuta sabría, y desprendía un tenue olor a fruta, a la mezcla de cerezas y melón que Yuuta había apreciado con anterioridad. Los brazos de Yuuta lo apretaron más, profundizando el beso lo máximo posible. Sabía, por experiencia, que era bueno besando, e intentó reducir a Mizuki a gelatina con entusiastas y ágiles movimientos de labios, lengua y un poco de dientes. Saboreó la lengua de Mizuki dentro de su boca, masajeándola con la propia. Mizuki se retiró, jadeando por aire, pero Yuuta no cedió, lamiendo alrededor de sus labios con movimiento circular y chupando suavemente la tierna piel.

Estaba poniéndosele más dura a cada momento que pasaba, y sintió la propia dureza de Mizuki presionarse entre ellos. Atrapando con sus dientes aquel sensual labio inferior y aferrando la fuerte espalda que encontró bajo sus manos, Yuuta movió sus caderas en círculo, moliendo su erección entre las piernas de Mizuki. Mizuki jadeó, luego gimoteó, apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuta y también removiendo sus caderas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si el placer lo sobrepasara, y Yuuta aprovechó esa oportunidad para probar la piel de su cuello, suave y dulce bajo su boca. Sus caderas se movieron en una lenta danza circular, uno contra otro, y las manos de Yuuta masajearon la espalda de Mizuki mientras su boca devoraba su cuello.

—Yuuta-kun. —La cabeza de Mizuki regresó y él la apoyó contra el hombro de Yuuta, su boca respirando contra su oreja mientras hablaba. Yuuta ralentizó su intenso comportamiento, aquietando sus caderas y frotando suavemente su espalda. Después de un minuto, Mizuki se sentó derecho y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Yuuta parpadeó, cogido fuera de guardia. Una de sus manos frotaba gentilmente los brazos de Mizuki, deslizándose bajo la tela, acariciando la piel desnuda de su antebrazo.

—¿Que qué pienso? —Lo consideró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Pienso que… eres amable. E inteligente. Y… un buen profesor, y un buen cocinero. Y eres, um… sexy. —Se sonrojó un poco, pero entonces lo pensó mejor. No había vergüenza alguna en decirle a alguien que acababas de besar que era sexy. Aún si ese alguien era tu profesor—. Muy sexy.

La respuesta pareció complacer a Mizuki, quien se inclinó hacia él en búsqueda de otro beso, manteniendo sus labios justo encima de los de Yuuta y permitiéndole a él iniciarlo. Yuuta lo hizo de muy buena gana, tirando de él para besarlo tan intensamente como antes, ansioso, necesitado y algo torpe, pero innegablemente ardiente y excitante. Después de un par de minutos, Mizuki tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para detenerlo, tan concentrado que estaba en eso.

Mizuki lo miró fijamente, los ojos relampagueando con deseo, pero con un tinte de contemplación que hizo que Yuuta se sentara derecho y esperara. Después de un rato, Mizuki habló:

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó con voz baja y seductora.

Yuuta asintió todo entumido, asombrándose con semejante pregunta tan tonta. Por supuesto que deseaba a Mizuki-sensei. Creía que era obvio.

Mizuki se inclinó más cerca y con su pulgar, recorrió los labios de Yuuta.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Yuuta contuvo el aliento. Sinceramente, estaba esperando que todo eso los dirigiera a… bueno, a _eso, _pero escuchar la pregunta en voz alta lo dejó helado. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir en respuesta e introducir una mano bajo la tela de la camisa de Mizuki, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel.

Mizuki se alejó de él, y por un terrible segundo Yuuta creyó que había hecho algo mal, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la intención de Mizuki era que lo siguiera… seguramente a su habitación. Por encima de su hombro, Mizuki le obsequió una mirada muy, muy seductora antes de desaparecer dentro de un cuarto contiguo. Yuuta se levantó del sofá, animándose él mismo con una gran sonrisa y un brazo en alto, antes de seguirlo.

La cama de Mizuki era aún más lujosa que su sofá; enorme y suave, cubierta con cojines y almohadas, y vestida con un cobertor de fino satén que se sintió grandiosamente bien contra la piel desnuda de Yuuta. Después de mucho ajetreo torpe, medio-borracho y cargado de deseo, por fin consiguieron quitarse toda su ropa, y en ese momento Yuuta estaba posado sobre Mizuki, desnudo y duro y tan intimidado por la situación que estaba temeroso hasta de moverse. Mizuki, también desnudo y duro debajo de él, tenía los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y su respiración se había convertido en pequeños jadeos y rápidos movimientos de su pecho. Los brazos de Mizuki rodearon el cuello de Yuuta, y ambos se quedaron perfectamente quietos, como si se estuvieran ajustando mentalmente a la situación.

Yuuta permitió que sus ojos tomaran al cuerpo que estaba debajo de él. Mizuki era pálido y delgado, pero suave, suave como la seda en los lugares que la ropa suele cubrir, especialmente su plano estómago. La mano libre de Yuuta, la que no estaba ocupada sosteniendo el peso de cuerpo, comenzó a vagar, acariciando gentilmente la suave piel. Mizuki cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si se rindiera ante eso.

Los ojos de Yuuta continuaron su recorrido, y de repente, él se sintió completamente sobrepasado por la necesidad de saborear todo lo que su mano estaba tocando. Se inclinó hacia abajo, dudando sólo un poco antes de recorrer con su lengua el estómago de Mizuki, hacia arriba y hasta su pecho, deteniéndose justo debajo de la clavícula. Todo eso sabía delicioso y no como nada que hubiese probado antes, y Yuuta tuvo que continuar haciéndolo, moviendo la boca sobre el aterciopelado torso con más hambre que un momento antes. La punta de su lengua circuló un duro pezón sonrosado, y Mizuki se retorció y gimió. Yuuta se concentró ahí, lamiendo alrededor y chupando, amando la manera en que eso hacía que Mizuki temblara y se arqueara debajo de él. Se movió hacia el otro pezón mientras su mano buscaba sitio entre las piernas de Mizuki, acariciando la increíblemente suave piel de sus muslos interiores, mucho más suave que la de su estómago.

—Yuuta. —Su nombre brotó de la boca de Mizuki, bajito y suspirante, cuando su dedo frotó la curva entre la pierna y el hueso púbico de Mizuki. La boca de Yuuta se dirigió hacia abajo, dejando en su camino un montón de tiernos besos sobre el estómago antes de llegar al fin a la polla de Mizuki, dura y húmeda. Yuuta se pausó durante un momento (nunca antes había hecho eso), y plantó un besito en la punta de la erección.

Mizuki se convulsionó un poco, emitiendo un lloriqueo bastante agudo.

—Oh, Dios, Yuuta… —rogó, pero aparentemente no pudo encontrar las palabras para finalizar, cuando la boca de Yuuta envolvió su erección.

Yuuta solamente tenía un par de malas películas porno en las cuales basarse, y por lo mismo fue bastante cuidadoso y experimental con sus movimientos. Trató diferentes puntos a todo lo largo de esa dureza, lamiendo y acariciando con los labios, con la lengua, con las manos. Tiró hacia abajo la piel del prepucio y chupó la cabeza, acción que a Mizuki parecía gustarle mucho, como lo demostró un abrupto movimiento de sus caderas que casi entierra los dientes de Yuuta en su propio miembro. Yuuta encontró que eso era de cierta forma divertido, dando su primera mamada, descubriendo qué era lo que se sentía bien y lo que se sentía _realmente _bien, y sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado cuando Mizuki empujó su cabeza y lo alejó de él.

—Ppa-pa-para —tartamudeó Mizuki, como si fuera incapaz de controlarse. Con una mano acarició la cara de Yuuta y le sonrió—. Demasiado pronto. Quiero que estés dentro de mí cuando me corra.

La declaración mandó un estremecimiento a través de Yuuta, un escalofrío de puro deseo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el ataque de excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero entonces, la ansiedad surgió cuando las palabras se enterraron un poco más profundo, y abrió los ojos, contemplando a Mizuki como si le temiera.

—Mizuki-sensei…

Mizuki se sentó y presionó un dedo contra sus labios.

—Shhh. Te dije que Mizuki estaba bien. Y no te preocupes. ¿Es tu primera vez?

Yuuta se sonrojó y asintió, apartando la vista con expresión enfurruñada.

—Oye, te dije que no te preocuparas, ¿de acuerdo? —La mano de Mizuki lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirar hacia él. Yuuta se relajó ante la vista de su tibia y tranquilizadora sonrisa—. Te prometo que no es demasiado difícil —bromeó y Yuuta sonrió, sintiéndose un poco tonto—. Toma. —Mizuki colocó una botella en su mano y se acostó boca arriba, acomodándose almohadas debajo de él para ponerse más confortable. Al parecer encontró una buena posición y se relajó, abriendo las piernas ampliamente y elevando las rodillas—. Usa tus dedos primero. De uno en uno.

Aunque se sentía tan nervioso que podía morir, Yuuta no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que seguía a continuación. Lo hizo lentamente, cuidadosamente, a pesar de que las manos le temblaban por alguna razón. Mizuki lo dirigía, pero no demasiado, dándole de vez en cuando algunas placenteras exigencias de "más", o "más rápido". Pronto, Yuuta tuvo tres dedos dentro y Mizuki estaba moviéndose hacia él, como si lo urgiera a ir más adentro, sucumbiendo con un ruego sin aliento:

—Yuuta, por favor… dentro de mí. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Comprendiendo muy bien que Mizuki no se estaba refiriendo solamente a sus dedos, Yuuta, ansiosamente, se untó lubricante sobre su miembro y se colocó entre las piernas de Mizuki. Se inclinó sobre él, extendiendo las manos sobre el cobertor de la cama y mirando inquisitivamente hacia la cara de Mizuki, inseguro. Mizuki envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor, y sus tobillos se enterraron en la espalda de Yuuta como si quisiera tirar de él, empujarlo hacia su interior.

Yuuta hizo una pausa y ahogó un gemido, abrumado por la intensa presión. Ésta cedía un poco con cada pequeño impulso de sus caderas, y Yuuta se mantuvo empujando lentamente mientras el apretado calor permitía el paso a su miembro intruso. Sus testículos al fin descansaron contra el culo de Mizuki, y Yuuta se paró abruptamente, cayendo hacia delante durante un momento y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada que estaba a un lado de Mizuki.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mizuki, acariciando la espalda de Yuuta con una mano. Yuuta se elevó después de un momento y fue cuando miró a Mizuki a los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y ambos estaban temblando de placer contenido, y Yuuta pensó que, justo así, Mizuki-sensei se veía tan increíblemente comible que casi se rió de la idea. Para esconder su sonrisa, eliminó el pequeño espacio entre ellos y lo besó, y sólo entonces, comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Se besaron durante algunos minutos, pero al final tuvieron que separarse, el esfuerzo de sus cuerpos hacía difícil el respirar, olvídate de mantener los labios unidos. Mizuki se estiró, se retorció, y se contorsionó debajo de Yuuta, urgiéndolo a seguir y a seguir con gemiditos suplicantes. Yuuta comenzó a moverse por instinto, cada vez más rápido, más duro y más profundo con cada empellón de sus caderas. Mizuki se aferró de sus hombros como si fuera a sentarse, y Yuuta comprendió fácilmente, sentándose él mismo y permitiendo que Mizuki se acomodara sobre su regazo. El apretado cuerpo de Mizuki ciñó su erección, y Yuuta casi se ahogó ante el incremento de la presión y del placer. Mizuki comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, empujándose él mismo sobre Yuuta, y Yuuta respondió de la misma manera.

Fue más caliente, más salvaje y mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que Yuuta hubiera podido soñar. Mizuki estaba en su regazo, brazos y piernas envueltas a su alrededor apretadamente y follándose él mismo con la polla de Yuuta, y Yuuta lo sostuvo tan firme como pudo, follándolo y penetrándolo con movimientos cada vez más duros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su orgasmo se aproximara, y gritó levemente mientras el placer lo atravesaba con furiosas oleadas. Sintió cómo se corría dentro de Mizuki, y, con un gemido, notó que Mizuki lo seguía no menos de cinco segundos después, liberando un ruidoso gemido y disparando su semen entre sus cuerpos. Continuaron con sus movimientos aproximadamente durante diez segundos más antes de que ambos rodaran hacia un lado, colapsando exhaustos. Yuuta se retiró del cuerpo de Mizuki lo más cuidadoso que pudo, y gimió ante la vista de su semen escurriendo de la entrada del otro. Se dejó caer junto a Mizuki con un suspiro de cansancio, y permitió que su sensei se arrastrara hasta quedar entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo obedientemente contra su pecho.

Se quedaron pegados y pegajosos el uno junto al otro, pero a Yuuta no le importó en absoluto, y con una mano, acarició cariñosamente el cabello de Mizuki mientras la luminiscencia del orgasmo se extendía en su cuerpo, haciéndolo feliz y mareándolo un poco. Mizuki ronroneó y se acurrucó más cerca, y Yuuta abrió las piernas de manera que Mizuki pudiera colocarse entre ellas con comodidad.

—Mmm, Yuuta-kun —gimió felizmente contra el pecho de Yuuta—. Deberías seguirme a casa todos los días.

Yuuta sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

—Entonces no podría hacer mis deberes, sensei.

Mizuki soltó una risita.

—Si continúas llamándome sensei en la cama, voy a comenzar a pensar que es una perversión tuya.

Yuuta se rió.

—Tal vez lo sea. —Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, empujando el rostro de Mizuki hacia el suyo y besándolo, breve pero dulcemente—. Si te sigo a casa todos los días, ¿significa que te quedarás conmigo?

Mizuki sonrió y bajó la cabeza a su posición anterior.

—No lo sé… ¿Tengo que alimentarte?

—Mmmmquizá.

—Si en la escuela se dan cuenta de esto, me pueden despedir, ¿sabes?

Bueno, eso, efectivamente despejó la situación. Yuuta se tensó, cualquier mareo que hubiese sentido antes, desvaneciéndose.

—Yo… lo siento, yo…

Mizuki lo silenció con un beso y se retiró.

—Lo siento. Arruiné el momento. —Besó toda la cara de Yuuta con suavidad, como disculpándose—. No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Ya veremos qué hacer.

Yuuta se relajó con la ayuda de Mizuki y suspiró de contento, devolviendo los besos después.

—Y bien —dijo Mizuki de repente, separándose y sentándose en la cama—, ¿estudiaste para el examen de mañana?

Yuuta parpadeó una vez, volvió a parpadear, luego gimoteó y tiró de una almohada hasta colocársela encima de la cabeza. Aparentemente, follarse al sensei tenía algunas desventajas.

 

 

FIN


End file.
